


Puppy Love

by Aniewrites



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2023785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniewrites/pseuds/Aniewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis, the hairless Elf cat, hopes his humans will bring home another cat. Un(fortunately), they bring home Harry, the Labrador Puppy. Louis despises the young animal, but isn't hate a fancy term for pre-love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

_Be a cat. Please be a sophisticated feline such as myself._ Louis’s head shot in the direction of the door, his eyes squinting as the humans emerged from the foyer. His eyes grew wide as they set the beige animal down. _A puppy._ This was simply unacceptable!

The puppy, clearly too excited for its’ own good, dashed to Louis, causing him to hiss in agony, the non-existent hairs on his back standing up. The dog immediately began to sniff around Louis before licking his face. “And what do you think you’re doing?” Louis asked, unmistakably annoyed. The pup stopped his actions, looking up at Louis innocently, “ just trying t’ get t’ know yew.” the puppy slurred. _I’d rather you get to know the trash_.

After close examination, Louis decided he would pity the young animal; after all, he’d have to live in Louis’s shadow for the rest of his life.

Supper was quite the site. The puppy, whom Louis had learned was called Harry, ate like he’d never been fed a day in his life. “Slow down, have you got worms or something?” The puppy seemed to be un phased by Louis’s discourteous comments, continuing to get water and food all over himself, flopping onto his side after finishing. Looking at the dog, his belly looking as if it might burst, Louis then decided that he was cute. A pitiful cute.

Harry spent his days following Louis; questioning his actions before mimicking them, slightly annoying him. Louis was eager to boss, and Harry was enthusiastic to please; making them the perfect match. Louis was beginning to think he was happy he hadn’t gotten a cat that day.

As the years passed, Louis grew quite fond of _his_ pup, who he’d go to great lengths to protect. It was the two of them against the world.

_I love you, Harry_. A phrase Louis had thought hundreds of times, yet a concept he didn’t understand. He was a cat, and Harry a dog. Their love, not clearly mutual in a romantic sense, was forbidden.

**Author's Note:**

> umm, I have no idea why I did this. The prompt of animal was given to me by Kat and I went with it. I kinda wanna write more? should I?   
> Your feedback is greatly appreciated xoxo


End file.
